


Metamorphosis Force (commission)

by BlessedTarantula



Category: metamorphosis force
Genre: Metamorphosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedTarantula/pseuds/BlessedTarantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission<br/>based off the game Metamorphosis Force</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Claude and Max hadn’t been expecting what happened on what seemed to be a split second. They had been going about their leaves, when everything around them flashed white, before their surroundings changed; they were no longer in their homes, they found themselves in what appeared to be a throne room.

The first thing they noticed was each other. They looked at each other, curiously and cautiously, eyes narrowing, beginning to blame each other for the incident. When it looked like they were about to lunge at each other, someone spoke. They both stopped, looking towards the owner of the voice.

“Do not battle one another, for you are not the enemy.” A woman sat upon a throne. She looked as royal as she must have been. Gold and gems hung from her neck, she was heavily laden with jewellery that looked rather expensive, and well crafted. The two men both remained silent for a few more moments, before Claude spoke up.

“Who are you, and why am I here?” He sounded irritated, annoyed and cautious.

“My name is Athena, and I have called upon the both of you because the King of Death has risen again. This King is formidable, and you are the only two that can defeat him.”

Max grunted, then frowned. 

“You brought us both here so we could fight your battles for you? I thought you Gods were supposedly all powerful Why don’t you just go and destroy this King of Death yourself? You’re far stronger than this guy and I am, yet you still call upon us? This doesn’t make any sense.”

“The King of Death is not a fool. He knows that we, the Gods, could easily stop him. So he has cast a spell on an island just outside of Greece, to protect himself while he gathered his strength and built an army. His intentions are not of the positive kind, and he will most likely destroy the world as we know it in horrific ways.”

“So you call upon use?” Claude was still clearly confused.

“What’s so special about us? There are many other men that could have more than easily been chosen, yet here we stand. Surely, there are stronger men than us?” Max sounded less than amused, though, nobody could blame him; there had been no warning, he was just having a heavy burden pushed onto him with little explanation.

“Only werebeasts can enter the island. And, as I am aware, you are both werebeasts, Claude and Max, and you are both extremely powerful. I would not have called upon you if you were not the strongest I could find and muster to bring here. The world is relying on you to bring the King of Death to his demise, if you refuse then you have doomed us all, us Gods included, most likely.”

“So, basically.” Claude frowned. “We have been chosen, with no warning, to face this King of Death so he cannot gain his power, because he managed to outsmart you with a spell?”

Athena was silent for a few moments, clearly less than pleased with his choice of words, but she could do nothing to punish him, as making his task harder could possibly tip the balance in The King of Death’s favour. Which would be dooming the world, and she would not be held responsible for that.

“If you would like to put it that way, then yes. But you mustn’t waste time bickering with me now, you need to go, every second you waste could tip the balance in The King of Death’s favour, he is the enemy, we do not want to aid him in any way.”

Claude and Max looked to each other, then at Athena. They both nodded. They would take this task, and they would defeat this King of Death. Athena raised her hand, as another flash of white engulfed the two werebeasts.

They felt cold and wet as soon as the flash ebbed away. They had been teleported to the sea, a few feet out from the island. Athena could not teleport them directly onto the island, the spell cast over it would not allow that.

 

The two looked at each other, chest high in the water. They both nodded, then waded through the water, knowing that this would be a challenge, and that they would need to be ready for it. They were strong, they knew they were, but they also knew not to get too confident; it could easily be their downfall.

Once they reached the shore, they shook off, trying to dry themselves out a bit. Stepping forward, they glanced around. This island was strange; it had many monuments, statues and relics, but they had all toppled over and smashed, or appear to have been vandalised. No doubt by the King of Death, or whatever army he had managed to gather.

They hardly walked a few metres onto the island, before they heard a reptilian hiss. They expected to see a large lizard, the usual kind that half walked half slithered across the ground.

Instead, they were met by the sight of a group of large lizard men. They all seemed to be a similar shade of green. Though unarmed, it was clear they were hostile.

Neither lizard nor werebeast moved for a good few moments, studying each other. The lizards looked between each other, before looking back to the two intruders before them. A few raised their scaled lips into a sneer, and a few let out long, raspy hisses.

Claude’s muscles tensed, ready to begin fighting. Max remained more cautious, not so read to just throw himself into the battle. He would wait for the lizards to strike out first.

The King of Death’s army of lizards were still before a few more moments, before a few tails were lashed and they charged forward towards the two intruders, hissing and spitting as they bounded towards them.

Max readied himself for battle now, scowling. He and Claude took a few steps back, bracing themselves, before they bounded forward, towards the horde of beasts in front of them.

Claude threw the first punch. A sharp crack as the lizard he struck flew back and hit a fallen statue. It lasted a few more seconds before the statue collapsed over it, crushing and suffocating it.

More lizards came upon them, wave after wave. They managed to beat them down with little effort at first, but as the battle wore on they began to tire. They pushed through the ranks of lizard men, only managing to take a few steps before they had to throw or kill another. 

They were going nowhere fast.

They fought and fought, until eventually, Claude snarled.

“Fuck this!” He snapped, taking a few steps back, letting out an angered roar. Max knew what he was doing, and covered him, these moments were vital, and Claude was vulnerable to attack.

Claude tilted his head up as his bone structure snapped and melded, changing, a muzzle pushing it’s way from his jaws, white fur sprouting from his pores. His eyes narrowed, becoming a deep amber colour. A tail broke through his clothing, ears shrinking into his head, then growing back out further up, claws pushing through where his nails should have been, thick, tough paw pads replacing the skin on his hands.

Once he had transformed, he was one, pissed wolf. He threw himself at the nearest lizard, mauling it. It barely felt the claws rip through it. 

Max knew not to transform yet; once they transformed back they would end up exhausted, and if they didn’t get away before they both tired out, they would be screwed.

They could not afford to lose this fight.

More lizards, wave after fucking wave. They were starting to ease off though. 

Claude and Max made progression towards the centre of the island, though it was clear Claude was starting to tire.

Regardless, he fought on, breaking necks and clawing through lizards faster than they could even cry out in pain.

The lizards all backed off for the moment. Claude and Max grinned at each other. Maybe the bastards were backing off now, because they knew the battle was hopeless.

No, that wasn’t the case.

They were backing up because now there were other lizards. Not just green this time.

Now blue and pink.

Claude and Max were sure it meant nothing, but the sudden arrival did make them nervous. Claude grunted, narrowing his eyes.

The lizards began to bound towards them.

Max had to hold them off, which was rather difficult, considering the amount of tail lashes and claw swipes he had to avoid at the same time. He let out a hiss when claws raked through his arm. He punched the blue lizard that had done it, and hard, breaking its neck.

A green lizard latched onto Max’s back, sinking its fangs into his shoulder. He let out a roar of pain, trying to throw the lizard off, knowing he couldn’t he would be swarmed and killed, leaving Claude to fight the rest of the battle alone.

But the lizard was swiftly killed, spine broken. It fell away with a half cry. Now that he could fight again, Max sprung away from the horde of lizards.

This was starting to get ridiculous now! Claude growled, tired, but starting still lashing out and fighting, not giving up.  
Max knew he should transform, but he was trying to save it until they were desperate.

If they were both tired they were fucked, which he told himself repeatedly.

But when the lizards swarmed them again, all of them lashing their tails and swiping their claws, or trying to latch onto them with their fangs, it was clear Max had little choice in the matter; it wad transform now or get beat down by bunch of scaley beasts.

One lizard threw itself at Claude, getting him in quite a brutal headlock. He threw himself forward to try shake it, but then the lizards just started to throw themselves at him, piling on him.

Now or never, Max.


	2. Chapter 2

Max growled, jumping back away from the horde of lizards, hissing as they turned to him. But they soon backed off as Max’s muscles began to ripple and his form start to change. His spine snapped, only to reform in a different way, thickening to support the extra weight of the muscle mass he was gaining.

His coccyx extended, out into a long, thick but streamlined panther tail, every pore on his body sprouting two or three hairs to make up the lush coat he wore in his soon to be form.

His ears didn’t shrink into his head, instead just migrated up along his skull, twisted into shape, as his nose, mouth and shin extended, thickening as the jaw muscles tightened to pack together, to strengthen his bite considerably. His sight, hearing and smell became sharper, more alert, more useful. His fingernails were pushed from the ends of his fingers, claws sprouting from where they had been only moments before. 

All of this happened in a matter of seconds, though, the lizards barely had time to blink before Max was upon them, barrelling into them and taking most of the head away from Claude, who retreated back to try and catch his breath.

Max tore through lizard after lizard, blocking out every hiss and cry they made as his claws raked through them and his fangs tore chunks out of them. He was savage like this for a minute, the primal instinct of the panther he had transformed into taking control for a short while.

Once he had come back round to his senses, he lifted one of the larger lizards, throwing it at the horde that attempted to approach max, barrelling a good few of them over. This was going to be a long and difficult fight, they may even have to keep moving, ignore the lizards and hope there was a way to escape them, though the chances of that were highly unlikely.

So they fought on, Claude rejoining the fight eventually to bite, claw and throw the lizards, knocking them back, blood flying as well as cries, hisses and screeches of pain, anger and frustration.

Max was starting to grow tired. But he persisted, unrelenting as he slowly, but surely, started to clear a way for them to be able to flee to.

Max pounced on the back of a blue lizard, pinning it to the ground, fangs sinking into it and tearing out a hefty chunk of its neck, spitting it out to turn to Claude. 

“We need to get moving!” He shouted, before whacking a lizard away, starting to push and shove his way through the lizards best he could.

“Are you crazy!?” But Claude followed, throwing lizards and still fighting, whereas Max was just barrelling through the scaled beasts in hopes of clearing a path. It took a few minutes, of being pushed back, and having to go another way, and being caught up and having to fight out of headlocks and body grappling, but they made it, they broke free of the lizard ranks and they bled faster than they were aware their feet could carry them.

Once they were sure they were far enough away, they stopped, panting hard, and laughing. 

“I thought we were never going to get out of their alive.” Claude sat down, shaking his head, tongue lolling out as he continued to pant. “I thought you were throwing yourself into the lizards because you were giving up!”

“Hey, watch it.” Max smirked. “I won’t be giving up just yet; we haven’t found this king yet, I’ll only accept death and defeat from him, at a push.”

Claude was about to speak again, until he caught scent and sight of something. Something that was most likely hostile. He bared his fangs, eyes narrowing. He stood, hackles raised.

Lizards. These ones, though, didn’t seem to be all too hostile. They didn’t hiss or spit, or lash their tails. They didn’t even bare their fangs. They just slowly approached. Their scaled were pink, a soft but still quite stroking pink, and, well, as they walked closer Claude and Max both realized that every single one of them had rather large but perk breasts, and clearly saw no reason to wear shirts.

And as they drew closer, they abandoned any other garments they may have been wearing. Once they were only a few feet away, both Claude and Max were on their feet, looking the lizards, bear and naked before them.

Needless to say they were torn between fighting, fleeing and...other things.

Two lizards step forward, one to each of the males. One took Claude’s hand. Lacing her fingers with his and moving to flick her tongue across his neck, breasts pressing against his chest as her hot breath trickled over his skin.

Max on the other hand had been invited to massage the female lizard’s breasts, and he was, of course, doing so. 

The other lizards advanced, starting to run their hands over the two werebeasts’ bodies., as if fascinated and extremely attracted to them. Some even began to grind against them and rub their crotches to try and getting a rise out of them. Literally.

They ended up sat down, with a group of lizards around each of them, rubbing their breasts against them and showering them with what seemed to be affectionate nuzzled and gropes. Claude was the first to be pushed onto his back, a lizard curling up to him on either side.

Max had dropped his guard as well, quite happily letting the lizards wrap their tails around his legs and body, bumping their noses against his neck and shoulders.

 

They were enjoying the attention to say in the least. As they worked on trying to get the trousers that cling to the males off, that’s when they realized the lizards most likely had little intention of having sex with them with no questions asked.

“Fuck, Max I think we’ve-“

“Been Tricked?” Max growled, shoving the lizard woman away from him and jumping up to his feet. Claude did the same. Except a lizard woman bear hugged him from behind, a hand moving to grope and palm at his crotch. Claude let out a whine, but managed to break free of the grip.

“They don’t want to give up do they!?”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“Should we, you know, fight them?”

“I swear to god I am going to cave your skull in once this is over.” Max snapped, then started to punch and swipe at the lizards that were gathering around him, trying to arouse him, and stop him from fighting.


End file.
